First meeting
by tanth
Summary: [PreGS]Cagalli and Athrun met way before the first war, just that they did not know it. [AxC]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Like duh. XD**

**A/N: Edited for grammar.**

* * *

"Mother, Father says it's time to leave," thirteen-year-old Athrun Zala knocked on the door of his parents' room.

The door opened to reveal Lenore Zala in a white evening gown.

"Oh my! My Athrun looks so dashing and mature!" Lenore commented upon setting eyes on Athrun, giving a soft chuckle. Athrun was in a white swallow-tail shirt and black pants with a maroon checkered vest.

Athrun blushed at his mother's comment. "You look good too, Mother," he said softly.

Lenore smiled affectionately at his son. Even though he was now engaged, Athrun is still that soft-spoken and shy young boy in her eyes.

They walked down the wooden stairs of their mansion, Athrun holding his mother by the arm, carefully helping her down. At the foot of the stairs was Athrun's father, Patrick Zala, in a purple suit with black collar.

Displeasure was clearly written on his face. They were running late for the ball held in honor of the visiting Emirates and Head Representative of ORB. They needed to arrive before the Chairman, Seigel Clyne, as conduct required.

They left the mansion and made their way to the ball in the family's limousine.

* * *

It was a good thing the Zala family made it in time.

Athrun's parents went ahead into the hall to socialize with the other nobles of the country and the Emirates of ORB.

Athrun stood outside of the hall, where he is to wait for the arrival of Chairman Siegel Clyne and more importantly, his fiancée, Lacus Clyne.

At long last, they arrived. The Head Representative and Prime Minister of ORB soon arrived too. Athrun noted a young blonde girl about the same age as him, looking disgruntled next to a purple-haired male.

Siegel Clyne grinned widely at the sight of Athrun. He has always liked the young man, and appreciated his efforts at trying to make his and Lacus' relationship work out; more so than Athrun's own father in fact.

Siegel and his wife stood together at the doorway, the heads from ORB following behind and Athrun and Lacus and the other young couple from ORB right at the back, waiting for the herald to announce their arrival.

When the cue was given, they walked in; Siegel and his wife walked with an air of pride and Athrun and Lacus with elegance.

They made their way to the row of tables on a raised platform. The chairs were grand and made of polished wood, the tables covered with navy blue cloth. These were the seats for the heads of states for both countries.

Athrun was kind of nervous. Lacus had her arm through his, and Athrun had to coordinate his strides with her shorter ones so as to make sure that they do not trip. He could not screw this up.

They reached the tables. Athrun pulled out Lacus' chair for her, like how he was taught to since young; that being the required etiquette of a gentleman.

After some formal procedures, the two young couples (Athrun & Lacus and the blonde haired girl with the purple-haired male) were asked to open the dance floor.

Athrun's face flushed red at this. Lacus' face held an expression of excitement and joy. The blonde looked horrified at the thought.

Athrun stood up and offered his arm to Lacus. They made their way to the dance floor, Athrun's heartbeat reverberating in his ears, his face felt uncomfortably hot.

They began dancing. Athrun cautiously placed his steps, afraid of stomping on Lacus' gown. Lacus seemed to be enjoying it. She laughed lightly, a contagious one, for Athrun soon found himself actually enjoying it too and his nerves calmed a bit.

The other pair did not seem to be enjoying it as much as they were. Athrun could've sworn he heard the blonde mutter "Don't get too close to me, Jona!" when they lingered close.

Soon, other people began joining the dance floor too. The two couples returned to their seats. Athrun was soon left alone as Lacus had to go prepare for her performance later.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Everything was going smoothly. He was glad for that and for the short break right now. The next thing that he had to do was to go up on stage to present flowers to Lacus after her performance, and that won't be for another half an hour.

He scanned the crowd for his parents, and found them talking to some Emir from ORB. Well, he didn't expect them to dance anyway. His father was not the romantic sort.

"I'm off," an infuriated voice was heard nearby. Athrun turned to the source. It was the blonde girl. She stood up, her face all flustered, leaving the table. She seemed upset about something. Her partner seemed oblivious to her displeasure. He merely shrugged and continued eating a steak he was enjoying before that.

Now if there was one thing Athrun did not like, was seeing others upset, especially so if it was a girl. Since young, he always worried for others' happiness, and did whatever he could to make them happy, even at the sacrifice of his own. He got up from his seat and followed the blonde.

Athrun followed the girl to the park outside.

It was dark, safe for the moonlight of the pale moon and the glittering of the moonlight on the surface of a small pond. The sounds of merriment from the ball had faded, and the only sound was the water splashing of the fountain in the pond.

The girl walked over to a tree by the pond and leaned against it. She heaved a long and heavy sigh, her shoulders slouched and she closed her eyes, taking in the tranquility of the deserted park.

Athrun made his way to the back of the tree without a single noise, a display of his coordinator abilities.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl softly.

The girl did not seem surprised by his presence. She answered, without turning around, "Yeah…"

Silence.

"You were following me for quite some time, eh? What do you want?" She demanded.

Athrun was shock. She, a natural, had detected his, a coordinator, presence when he did his best to keep silent!

Athrun smiled at this; the girl was still alert. That would mean she's really fine.

"I'm sorry. It's just… You looked rather upset, I thought it would be better for you if you could talk it out with someone."

Silence yet again.

"You're right. I'm upset."

"…"

"It's my fiancé. I don't like him. He disgusts me."

"… You chose…"

"I did not. It was a pre-arranged engagement by our parents since our births."

Athrun smiled bitterly. The same situation as he, but he was so much better off. Lacus is a nice girl; Athrun only feared that he was not good enough for her.

It seemed to be the other way round for this girl. Athrun had initially thought that the male did not deserve a girl such as her. She seemed so… perfect to him.

Athrun blushed at the thought. That was his first impression of her. He knew it was wrong of him as he was already engaged, so he did not dwell much on it.

Athrun could not think of what to say to that. The girl kept on talking.

"He does not like me the least bit. I know it. He hates me. He thinks I'm not worthy of him. Damn him," Athrun was shocked at such language coming from a girl, especially one of nobility, "But still, I have no choice. It is supposed to help with the governing of ORB in the future. It'll be pretty troublesome if the only heir to the representative is a girl, so father thought it best to get me a 'worthy' fiancée…"

* * *

Cagalli carried on talking. She was spilling out her deepest secrets before she realized it. Yet, she could not help it. She needed to say those grievances out, before she becomes overwhelmed by them. Anyway, the person behind the tree was silent. She assumed he had left, but yet… There's that comforting presence that she felt since they started the conversation.

When she finished, she kept silent.

"That's quite… depressing," the listener said.

"Thanks. That helped. Really," Cagalli muttered sarcastically.

The listener laughed heartily, a gentle laugh. Cagalli could not help but join in.

After a while, they stopped for breath. The listener said, "Well, you're not the only one with a sad life, remember that."

Cagalli felt… consoled and understood. It was a good feeling. This person seemed to understand her very well, though she had no idea who he was or was sure whether they even knew each other. Cagalli felt some connection with this guy, and she began to wonder if he was not just some imaginary person she had always wished for.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

Athrun smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done with this fic. Did not have the time to finish this due to the examination period last 2 weeks. Please do take the time to leave a review for me, whether you liked it or not. : )**


End file.
